helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoda Mai
まい |image = SatodaMai-Feb2017.jpg |caption = Satoda Mai, February 2017 |legalname = Tanaka Mai (田中まい) |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161.5cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2000-present ( years) |agency = (2002-2012) (2012-2013) (2013-) |label = zetima (2002-2009) |group = Country Musume / Country Girls |join = January 2, 2002 |debutsingle = Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ |lastsingle = Shining Itoshiki Anata |left = December 26, 2019 |days = 17 Years, 11 Months, 24 Days |acts = Country Musume / Country Girls, ROMANS, Hello! Project Akagumi, Ongaku Gatas, Sexy 8, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Elegies |blog = |instagram = }} Satoda Mai (里田まい), legal name Tanaka Mai (田中まい), is a Japanese pop singer. For a long time she was the only member of the group Country Musume. After the group was revived as Country Girls, she became its supervisor. Satoda was also a member of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and its associated music group Ongaku Gatas, and she was captain of the Hokkaido-based futsal team, . She was a frequent guest on the Japanese television quiz show Quiz! Hexagon II, as part of the units Pabo, Aladdin, and Satoda Mai with Gouda Kazoku (also called Satoda Mai with Gouda Kyoudai). The show came to an end in September 2011, after host Shinsuke Shimada was forced to retire from show business due to his connections with the Yamaguchi-gumi. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Satoda Mai was born on March 29, 1984 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2000-2002 In 2000, Satoda participated Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition, but failed to make it to the final ten. In January 2002, she was added to Country Musume. 2007 From April 24 to 30, Satoda starred in the play Yokosuka Story with Goto Maki.Official Gekijyo Page From October 3 to 11, she appeared in the stage play Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi, Shibata Ayumi, Inaba Atsuko, Korenaga Miki, and Fukuda Kanon.Official Gekijyo Page 2008 On December 31, Satoda was the only Hello! Project member to perform in the annual Kohaku Uta Gassen."モー娘。落選…11年連続ならず" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2008-11-26. (Archived) 2009 On March 31, Satoda graduated from Hello! Project along with all the other members of the Elder Club."モー娘。OGなど、来年3月末にハロプロ一斉卒業へ" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2008-10-19. In 2009, she was in the PV "Tsuru no Uta 'M'" by Tsuruno Takeshi. 2010 On May 5th, she was appointed as a Goodwill Ambassadors in Sado City, Niigata Prefecture. On November 15, Satoda announced she was in a relationship with Tohoku Rakuten Eagles pitcher Tanaka Masahiro."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2010-11-15. They met at the beginning of the year as co-stars on the New Year's TV show Pro Yaguu All-Star Sports Festival, and they began dating over the summer."マー君＆里田まいが熱愛…今夏から交際" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2010-11-15. (Archived) 2012 On January 26, Satoda announced her engagement to Tanaka."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2012-01-26. They registered their marriage on March 20."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2012-03-20. On March 31, she graduated from Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and ."2012年3月30日　【里田まい　ガッタス卒業のあいさつ】" (in Japanese). Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Official Site. 2012-03-30. (Archived) 2013 On January 2, Satoda was a surprise guest on the opening day of Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~, which she came stage during the performance of the Country Musume song "Uwaki na Honey Pie"."【ライブレポート】2013年のハロプロ新春公演が華やかに開幕。OG参加コーナーには里田まいが結婚後初登場" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2013-01-03. In October, Satoda was transferred from to . 2014 On January 2, Satoda Mai announced the Country Musume Shin Member Audition for a new Country Musume line-up."カントリー娘。新メンバーオーディション開催決定。里田まいが発表" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-02-11. On January 22, it was announced that her husband, Tanaka Masahiro, signed a 7-year 155 million dollar contract to the New York Yankees after receiving offers from various teams."Masahiro Tanaka to Yanks for $155M." ESPN. 2014-01-22. The next day, Satoda was featured in the cover of NY Daily News sports section, with an article that talks about her career as a "pop star.""Masahiro Tanaka comes to Yankees with pop star wife, Mai Satoda." NY Daily News. 2014-01-23. Both of them were expected to move to New York. On August 7, it was announced that the Country Musume Shin Member Audition had ended and no new members were chosen. Months later, on November 5, a new line-up was announced with Country Musume renamed as Country Girls. Satoda would not be an active member, but the group's supervisor."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. (archived) 2015 On September 6, Satoda announced that she was 5 months pregnant with her first child."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2015-09-06. 2016 On February 15, she gave birth to a son. He was born at 1:36pm and weighed 3,360 grams (7.4lbs)."ご報告" (in Japanese). Satoda Mai Official Blog. 2016-02-16. 2019 On March 25, it was announced through Tanaka Masahiro's Twitter that Satoda is pregnant with their second child who was due to be born in June.https://twitter.com/t_masahiro18/status/1110004482144899077 She gave birth to a daughter on June 7.https://twitter.com/t_masahiro18/status/1138675984679366656 On October 18, it was announced that Country Girls would suspend activities on December 26, 2019 after the Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ at LINE CUBE SHIBUYA."カントリー・ガールズ 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-18. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Satoda Mai (里田舞) *'Stage Name:' Satoda Mai (里田まい) *'Legal Name:' Tanaka Mai (田中舞) *'Married Date:' January 26, 2012 *'Family:' Husband Masahiro Tanaka *'Nicknames:' Sato-chan (さとちゃん), Maimai (まいまい), Maichin (まいちん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Currently Resides in:' New York, United States *'Height:' 161.5 cm *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-01-02: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *' Status:' **2002-01-02: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2013-10-01: Transferred to *'Former Ongaku Gatas Color: ' Orange *'Hello! Project Groups:' ** Country Musume / Country Girls (2002-2019) ** ROMANS (2003) ** Ongaku Gatas (2007-2010) *'Shuffle Units:' ** 2002: Sexy 8 ** 2003: 7AIR ** 2004: H.P. All Stars ** 2005: Elegies *'Concert Units:' ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Elder Club (2006-2009) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-2012) ** (2007-2012) **Pabo (2007-2011) **Aladdin (2008-2011) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite colors:' Black, white *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite word:' Okay *'Favorite food:' White rice, ramen, nattou *'Disliked food:' Capsicum Discography Albums= *2009.12.09 Satoda Mai with Gouda Kyoudai (with Gouda Kyoudai) |-|Singles= *2007.05.23 Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ (with Fujioka Fujimaki) *2008.11.12 Mousugu Christmas (with Gouda Kyoudai) *2009.01.14 Bye Bye (with Gouda Kyoudai) *2009.06.17 Don't leave me (with Gouda Kyoudai) *2010.10.27 Zoku Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi (with Fujioka Fujimaki) |-|DVDs= *2007.12.26 Mai-Thai ~Love Hello! Satoda Mai DVD~ Discography Participated In Albums= ;Country Musume *2001.12.12 Country Musume Daizenshuu ① *2006.08.23 Country Musume Daizenshuu ② *2008.10.12 Country Musume Mega Best ;Ongaku Gatas *2008.02.06 1st GOODSAL ;Hello! Project *2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ *2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 *2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 *2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 ;Soundtrack Albums *2003.03.05 "Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage!" Original Cast Ban ;Hexagon All Stars *2008.10.22 We LOVE Hexagon *2009.10.21 We LOVE Hexagon 2009 *2010.11.17 We LOVE Hexagon 2010 *2011.11.23 We LOVE Hexagon 2011 |-|Singles= ;Country Musume *2002.04.17 Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ *2002.11.13 BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru *2003.07.24 Uwaki na Honey Pie *2003.12.05 Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ *2004.08.04 Shining Itoshiki Anata ;Ongaku Gatas *2007.09.12 Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *2007.12.05 Yattarouze! *2008.09.10 Come Together *2010.03.06 READY! KICK OFF!! ;Sexy 8 *2002.07.03 Shiawase Desu ka? ;7AIR *2003.07.09 Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no ;ROMANS *2003.08.20 SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ ;H.P. All Stars *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Elegies *2005.06.22 Inshouha Renoir no You ni ;Pabo *2007.09.26 Koi no Hexagon *2010.03.17 Shiawase ni Narou / Koi (幸せになろう / 恋) ;Aladdin *2008.07.30 Hi wa, Mata Noboru ;Tsubasa *2010.07.14 Bokura ni wa Tsubasa ga Aru ~Oozora e~ (僕らには翼がある〜大空へ〜) (with Hexagon All Stars) ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu ;Hexagon All Stars *2010.07.14 Bokura ni wa Tsubasa ga Aru ~Oozora e~ (僕らには翼がある〜大空へ〜) (with Tsubasa) |-|DVDs= *2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou *2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ~Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi~ Joukan (as a part of ROMANS) *2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ~Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi~ Gekan (as a part of ROMANS) *2004.12.08 Sexy Onna Juku ~Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi~ Extra (as a part of ROMANS) *2005.09.28 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata 3 *2006.11.08 Gyao Original Drama Doutoku Joshi Tandai Eko-ken Dainiwa 39℃ *2006.07.13 Musume Dokyu! ~E Nagareta 4-choume no Hitobito~ Vol. 1 *2006.07.13 Musume Dokyu! ~E Nagareta 4-choume no Hitobito~ Vol. 2 *2007.12.26 Musume Dokyu! ~E Nagareta 4-choume no Hitobito~ Vol. 3 *2009.06.26 Hekisa na Futari (ヘキサな二人) *2011.07.08 Geinoujin Real Private Tabi Star Tours Tomochika no Ehime Publications Photobooks #2003.10.04 Satoda Mai (里田まい ) #2007.03.21 my life #2007.11.07 Satoda Mai no Obaka Densetsu (里田まいのおバカ伝説) #2007.12.26 Mai-Thai (マイタイ) Books *2009.12.17 Satoda Mai Official Book Hitori Dakedo Country Musume Desu (里田まいオフィシャルブック ひとりだけどカントリー娘。です) *2011.08.08 Sekaiichi Oishii Gohan no Tabekata (世界一おいしいごはんの食べ方) Works Movies * 2002 Tokkaekko * 2010.03.06 Kenka Banchou Gekijou-ban ~Zenkoku Seiha (喧嘩番長 劇場版〜全国制覇) * 2010.09.11 Kimi ga Odoru, Natsu (君が踊る、夏) TV *2004 Sexy Onna Juku Theater *2007.06.27 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story *2007.xx.xx Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション 〜バックトゥザ・白虎隊〜) *2008.02.16 Hekisa na Futari (ヘキサな二人) Web * 2010.08.25 Satoda Mai Interview Motteko Shoten (里田まい インタビュー モッテコ書店) * 2011-2012 Personal Computer Joshi-bu (パソコン女子部) See Also *Gallery:Satoda Mai Honorary Titles References }} External Links *UP-FRONT CREATE Profile *UP-FRONT AGENCY Profile (archived) *Satoda Mai Official Blog "Satoda Mai no Satoda" *Instagram es:Satoda Mai Category:Satoda Mai Category:Pabo Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:2009 Departures Category:Sexy 8 Category:ROMANS Category:Elder Club Category:Country Girls Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Blood Type A Category:7AIR Category:1984 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Elegies Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:March Births Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Soloists Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who are married Category:Aries Category:Unit Leaders Category:Zetima Category:Orange Member Color Category:Hello! Project OG Category:Rat